


Meanings tied up in dots and lines [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents congratulated Toph on learning to read, but said that as much as they admired her newfound ability to write they'd rather she didn't bend "Toph Bei Fong was here" into all the decorative boulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanings tied up in dots and lines [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meanings tied up in dots and lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39243) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Meanings%20tied%20up%20in%20dots%20and%20lines.mp3) | 21:34 | 19.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/meanings-tied-up-in-dots-and-lines) |  |   
  
### Art

by [sqbr](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Avatar-Bei-Fong-Publishing-Co-148407070)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
